magirecofandomcom-20200223-history
Law of Cyclimpics
App Information 「The Law of Cyclimpics」 is a free mini-game app available as part of the April Fools 2019 Event. From 1st April 2019 00:00 JST the app will be available from the App Store. There are three mini-games available in the app. Achieve high scores in each of these mini-games and share them to the Magia Record Twitter page for a chance to win in the limited-time contest. Installation Guide For players with Japanese addresses, download the 円環の理 大運動会 app via the App Store or Google Play. For players outside Japan, the apk can be downloaded via Apkpure. Unlike the normal game, this app does not have to be downloaded from the play store. On launching the game, you will be asked to accept the Terms and Conditions and Data Sharing agreement. Mini-Games There are three games to choose from: ドキドキかけっこ Outrun the witch! Tap the pink button as quickly as you can to reach the finish line before the witch catches you. If you get caught, you lose the mission. Try to get the lowest time possible. Tip: tapping during the countdown builds up speed before the race even starts. Try using Tsuruno and tapping 7 times before the countdown finishes. キュゥべえ投げ See how far you can throw Kyubey. Draw a circle on the screen as quickly as you can to build up your power, then release when the angle gauge is at its highest point. Be sure to launch Kyubey before the timer reaches 0. Try to get the longest distance possible. Tip: You can build up charge during the countdown. Yachiyo is particularly strong. Alternatively, Madoka-senpai is known to cheat. 聳り立つ魔女棒倒し Try to knock over the witch. Swipe over the witch or her minions to attack. Taking out the minions makes it easier to knock the witch over. You have to beat the witch in 30 seconds. Try to get the lowest time possible. Tip: Your opponent is random in this mode. Patricia is the easiest witch to knock over, while Walpurgisnacht is one of the hardest. Magical Girls To unlock more magical girls, you must: - Set a score in each of the mini-games (unlocks 1 girl per game). - Set "high scores" in each of the mini-games (unlocks 1 girl per game. "High scores" are achieved by exceeding a certain score) - Click "Share" when achieving a high score (unlocks 1 girl per game. You do not have to actually post the result) The following girls are available: Tamaki Iroha (unlocked by default) Nanami Yachiyo Yui Tsuruno Mitsuki Felicia Futaba Sana Kaname Madoka Akemi Homura (Megane ver.) Miki Sayaka Tomoe Mami Sakura Kyouko Madoka-senpai (unlocked by going to the magical girl selection page and clicking "Share") Contest Contest runs from: 1st April 2019 00:00 JST - 1st April 2019 23:59 JST Prizes 1st: Gold Madocancer statue (1 winner) 2nd: Silver Madocancer statue (2 winners) 3rd: Bronze Madocancer statue (3 winners) Note: As the rewards are physical prizes, it is likely that the contest is restricted to players with a Japanese mailing address only. How To Enter # Follow @magireco on Twitter # Play the mini-games and achieve high scores # When you achieve a result, click the "Share" button on the results screen and post it to Twitter. # At the end of the contest, the winners will be chosen from all entrants via lottery. The winners will be contacted on Twitter by DM. External Links Official App & Contest Page Official Magia Record Twitter PageCategory:Event Category:Mini-Game